Expectations
by Missmybcmiyuki
Summary: Summary: Everyone is starting to accept him now. Many girls have started to take a liking to him. But what does he think of it all? And what about Hinata? One-shot NarutoxHinata


Disclaimer: Down own the characters

* * *

Taking a break from the next chapter of my story to write this. I hope that it will help me get out of my writer's block.

A NaruHina one-shot for silversky-47. As a prize for writing my 77th review!

7 is my favorite number so when I saw my fanfic, Beautiful Happiness, Book 1: Life's Gift, had 77 reviews I just felt like giving out a prize.

The choice was either a drawing or a one-shot. I couldn't think of what to draw so I tried thinking of a one-shot. It's when this idea came to me.

I already had an idea like this, but for a video for my you-tube account. (It was going to be an animation but I never got around to doing it.)

This is pretty short though. Less than 1000 words.

Please tell me what you think; I always worry about how my stories come out.

* * *

Expectations

The sun shone beautifully up in the sky, warming the villagers as they went about their daily routines. A light breeze made its way throughout the streets, bringing a smile to the ones it touched. It seemed the weather for the day would be absolutely perfect.

Long dark strands of hair flowed gently through the streets, passing by various stands and bustling crowds.

Today was the day the hero of Konoha would return from a long mission. As such, the petite heiress was making her way to the village gates. It was shortly after the battle with Pain and the girl had yet to really interact with the boy she loved.

Love. The young sixteen year old blushed at that word. She had told him that she loved him. It hadn't been a dream like all those other times.

This time, during the battle with Pain, she had confessed her feelings for him. It all seemed unreal as she looked back at it now. But she had said it. Shortly after, she was impaled and left for dead. That was the one part that she did not want to remember.

Thankfully, Sakura had arrived in time to save her.

Hinata rounded a corner, the village gates in sight. She looked around to see if the blond had already arrived. When she saw no signs that he had, she moved to walk closer to the gates.

That motion stopped when she caught sight of blond spikes. "H-he's here!" she whispered joyfully to herself, hiding somewhat behind the corner of the street.

The blond young man stepped into the village, a tired smile on his face. Besides appearing to be a bit fatigued, he showed no signs of being injured. Relief quickly spread all over Hinata's face.

Before the heiress could even blink, a group of girls surrounded the blond. The girls each had a smile plastered on their faces. One by one, they introduced themselves to him. Giggles were all that Hinata could make out from them, though it was clear what they were doing.

It was no secret that after saving the village, Naruto had become popular. The days of shunning him and treating him like a monster were coming to an end. Though it was likely that there were still a few who saw him as the Kyuubi, for the most part the villagers were changing their minds about him. Therefore, while some wanted his autograph, others wanted to date him.

However, Naruto was still unused to all the sudden attention. He felt uneasy around them all. None more so than when surrounded by girls.

Hinata watched as Naruto tiredly greeted the girls. With a nervous expression, he carefully tried to back away from them, explaining that he was tired and wanted to go rest. Sadly, the girls did not budge and only clustered closer to the blond.

Naruto's eyes moved from the group of girls and unexpectedly caught sight of the young heiress. Hinata quickly withdrew from sight, her cheeks burning bright red. In doing so, she missed the light chuckle that came from the blond.

The blue-haired girl quietly scolded herself for hiding from him. It was a habit she'd eventually have to break. After settling her nerves, she gathering all her courage and peeked from behind the corner of the street. In doing so she nearly passed out.

Once more, she found herself staring at wonderfully blue eyes. Their owner stared straight at her, causing her to blush even more. Like a deer caught in the headlights, she stood there paralyzed, unable to look away.

The girls that huddled around the blond turned towards Hinata, a frown on their faces.

They angrily noticed how Naruto sent Hinata a warm smile.

Shyly, Hinata responded with a smile of her own.

Frustrated, the girls threw in the towel. With a quick goodbye, they marched away, but not before sending the heiress a few glares.

Their actions of course, were unnoticed by Hinata, who watched as Naruto waved goodbye to her. Timidly and with a smile, she waved back.

The blond turned and walked towards his apartment, thankful to be rid of the group of girls.

Hinata watched Naruto's retreating form, a blush and a smile on her face.

Her expectations for the future now filled with a newfound hope.

* * *

Okay, done with that.

What did you think?

It was really short I know, but I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless.

A one-shot of growing feelings.

I wonder, now that Naruto is a hero in the eyes of the villagers, will he soon have fan girls like Sasuke did?

If you have time and feel like it, leave a comment.

Thanks : )


End file.
